The 2013 GRC/GRS Seminar on Catecholamines will take place at Mount Snow Resort, in West Dover, Vermont. August 10 - 16, 2013. This conference is held every other year; it is an ideal forum for exploring new developments in the field of catecholamines. It is also an excellent opportunity for junior investigators and trainees o interact with established investigators in a relaxed atmosphere. The evaluations of recent conferences highlight the strong impact this meeting typically has on emerging as well as established scientists. As the funds allocated by the Gordon Conference organization are limited, we are requesting funding from other sources. We are hoping that the results of our requests enable us to support speakers and discussion leaders as well as a large number of junior investigators to participate in the meeting. The conference includes two plenary talks, by Dr. Roy Wise and Dr. Susan Sesack. The preliminary program includes a large number of junior scientists and women, and the sessions planned include: 1) Catecholamines and Stress, 2) Catecholamines and Neurological Disorders, 3) Catecholamines in Substance Abuse, 4) Synaptic Regulation of Catecholaminergic Transmission, 5) Catecholamines Receptors, 6) Circuit-level Regulation of Catecholamine Function, 7) Economic Decision Making, 8) Catecholamines and Cognition and 9) Catecholamines Transporters. The themes covered in the 2013 Gordon Conference on Catecholamines are highly relevant to understanding the neurobiological bases of drug addiction and a variety of neurological and neuropsychiatric disorders including schizophrenia, affective disorders, bipolar disorder, OCD, and Parkinson's disease. This forum will provide a unique opportunity to discuss recent advances in the understanding of how catecholamine systems may contribute to the pathophysiology and treatment of those conditions. The fact that a large proportion of the participants are junior investigators and a significant number will be graduate students and postdocs ensure that this conference may have an impact on how future generations of neuroscientists view these issues.